staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 listopada 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Policjanci z Miami" (8) - serial 11.00 Kwadrans na kawę 11.15 Wideofashion (9) - Włoski krajobraz 11.40 Smoczek czy grzechotka? 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Mięsne geny 12.45 Dla młodych widzów - Mój program na antenie oraz film z serii "Pan Benn" (4) TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA Nauki przyrodnicze 13.30 Wszechświat naszego ciała (1) Narodziny życia - serial dok. prod. ang. 14.25 Nie tylko dinozaury 14.40 Radość życia (7): "Instynkt płciowy" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 14.45 Zwierzęta świata: "Patagonia - kraina nieznana" (2) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.15 Strzał w dziesiątkę 15.20 Taki pejzaż: Tatry (1) 15.40 My dorośli (2): Konflikty pokoleń - progr. eduk. 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: mój program na antenie oraz film z serii "Pan Benn" (4) 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 17.45 Antena 18.00 "Komiks, dziewiąta sztuka wyzwolona" (11) - serial dok. prod. hiszp. 18.30 Magazyn Katolicki: Znaki czasu 19.00 Tęczowy mini-box 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Bilans - Magazyn rządowy 20.20 "Policjanci z Miami" (8) - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 21.10 Tylko w Jedynce 22.00 Brytyjska lista przebojów - najlepsi wykonawcy, najlepsze zespoły 22.25 Pegaz 23.00 Wiadomości gospodarcze 23.20 Gorąca linia - Janina Paradowska 23.30 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.35 Czerwone imperium - (7-ost.) film dok. prod. ang. 0.25 To lubię - spotkanie z Jerzym Hoffmanem 1.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Kot w butach" (20) - "Królu, masz ośle uszy" 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.15 "Pokolenia" 9.40 Świat kobiet 10.05 "Wild America" "Feathered Jewels" - serial dok. prod. USA w wersji oryginalnej 10.35 "Boulevard du XX-eme siecie" (1) - film prod. franc. w wersji oryginalnej 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Publicystyka kulturalna 12.00 Historia pana Tadeusza (5) - film dok. 12.15 "Świat pełen bólu" - film dok. 12.45 Przeboje Dwójki 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Qui pro quo" - film fab.prod. franc. z 1990 r. 14.25 Minilista przebojów 14.55 Wybranieccy, Wybranieccy - film dokumentalny 15.20 Powitanie 15.35 "Kot w butach" (20): "Królu, masz ośle uszy" 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Studio sport 16.35 Multihobby 16.55 Dzień bez papierosa - progr. pod redakcją Wandy Konarzewskiej 17.30 "Pokolenia" 17.50 Dzień bez papierosa 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Programy lokalne 18.35 Koło fortuny 19.05 "Małe ojczyzny": Rzeka Łódż -film dok. 19.35 Z ziemi polskiej: Odnależć się nad Okavango - film dok. 20.00 Ad hymnos, ad cantus - reportaż z festiwalu Muzyka Staropolska w Zabytkach Warszawy 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 "Dekalog-Polska '93" (8) - film dok 22.10 Dzień bez papierosa - progr. pod redakcją Wandy Konarzewskiej 22.35 Rewelacja miesiąca: Claudio Monteverdii "Koronacja Popei" 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Rewelacja miesiąca (cd) Claudio Monteverdii "Koronacja Poppei" - Opera 1.55 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.30 TV Polonia - prog. sat. 12.00 Family album - j, ang. dla zaawans. 12.30 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 13.00 Głos - film polski 14.45 Dwa i cztery kółka - mag. motoryz. 15.00 Zgadula - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.30 W labiryncie - serial pol. 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 J. ang. dla począt. 16.15 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 16.45 Promocje 17.00 Ekostres 17.15 Samo życie 17.45 Festiwal Cantate Deo 18.05 Aktualności (2) 18.30 Lancet 19.00 Małe jest piękne 19.20 Studio Regionalne 19.30 Wiadomości (z pr. I-go) 20.00 Zapach psiej sierści - film pol. 21.50 Konkurs tańca 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.10 W labiryncie - serial pol. 22.40 Rozmowy klubowe 23.10 Akademia jazzowa 23.40 Chór „Harmonia" w Mikołowie cz. 1 - koncert jubileuszowy 0.10 J. ang. dla począt. (powt.) 0.15 TV Polonia - prog. sat. PolSat 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Oscar - mag. filmowy 17.00 Supermodelka - serial 17.30 Nowy Testament - ser. anim. 18.00 Sąsiedzi - serial 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy - serial 19.45 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Żelazny rocznik - serial 21.00 Sekret - film pol. (1973 r.) (powt.) 22.45 Informacje 23.00 Wielcy komicy - Kocia łapa - komediodramat USA (1934 r.) 0.40 Program na jutro TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Smoczek czy grzechotka 8.00 Program dla najmłodszych: Mama i ja, Domowe przedszkole 8.45 Białe Tango (6) - serial TVP (powt.) 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś... - blok programów eduk. (powt.) 10.45 Z cyklu: Wielcy znani i nieznani: Ojciec Adam 11.15 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej 11.30 Listy o gospodarce (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Pogranicze w ogniu (7) - serial TVP (powt.) 13.35 Sport na satelicie (powt.) 14.35 Polskie sprawy - program publ. (powt.) 15.35 Londyn kulturalny - cykl reportaży (powt.) 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok programów eduk. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Słoneczne studio - program dla dzieci; 5-10-15 18.00 Historia - współczesność 18.30 Taki jest świat - program publ. 18.50 Ekspres reporterów 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Bilans - magazyn rządowy 20.10 Recitale - prog. roz. 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Teatr TV: Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz: Sława i chwała (cz. 3) 23.00 Reporterzy przedstawiają 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na piątek 0.10 Crimen (2) - serial TVP 1.10 - 7.30 Przerwa BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.05 Kilroy 9.45 Newshound 10.00 News Subtitled 10.05 Playdays 10.30 Bump 10.35 News Subtitled 10.40 The State Opening of Parliament 12.05 Pebble Mill 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 XYZ 14.15 The White Tower 15.50 Blinky Bill 16.15 Get Your Own Back 16.30 The Boot Street Band 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Life in the Freezer 20.30 Goodnight Sweetheart 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 If You See God, Tell Him 22.15 Question Time 23.15 Spenser for Hire 0.00 Weather 0.05 Closedown 2.15 BBC Select 4.00 Closedown BBC2 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Eric Liddell: Flying Scotsman 9.00 Daytime on Two 14.15 Consuming Passions 14.20 The Survival Guide to Food 14.30 The Third Age 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Women Talking 17.00 Today's the Day 17.30 From the Edge 18.00 Where Pigeons Go to Die 19.30 First Sight 20.00 A Cook's Tour of France II 20.30 Top Gear 21.00 Rab C Nesbitt 21.30 Blood and Belonging 22.20 Sister Wendy's Odyssey 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Recollections of the Yellow House 2.05 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1993 roku